Luxzes
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the extended universe within the Ovenverse Luxzes is the Eternal of Lust, Passion and Debauchery. Personality To be added. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | 1-B Name: Luxzes, 'The Truly Desired', 'Bombshell' by Zak Origin: Ovenverse Age: Ageless, can take the form of any age Gender: Female Classification: Avatar of Luxzes | False Valkyrie | Avatar, Head Siren | Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation (Passively makes any being that gazes upon them fall madly in love with them), Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Barrier Creation, Fire Manipulation, Minor Fate and Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Regeneration (Ranges from Mid to High) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation, Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Barrier Creation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Space-Time Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon an army of Sirens at will), Concept Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Avatar Creation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Avatars of Luxzes are among the most powerful of the Sirens. Even high ranking Sirens such as Suris fear their power.) | Hyperverse level (Exists in Eternal Space, which was stated to contain 'countless dimensions' stacking atop each other. In her battle with Elphetite, they destroyed an 'endless array of dimensional clusters' which was described as merely a fraction of Eternal Space.) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Should be comparable to high ranking Sirens, all of whom can fight Zaniel and Hunter evenly) | '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Hyperverse Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level | Hyperverse level Range: Varies | Hyperverse level Stamina: Varies | Immeasurable Intelligence: ''' Varies | Extremely high. Luxzes knows everything that happens in Regular Space where ever lust, passion, or extacy is involved. '''Weaknesses: Luxzes becomes almost powerless facing anyone who is able to resist or is immune to mortal desire. Equipment None notable Notable Techniques/Attacks Empathic Manipulation *Being the Eternal of Lust, Passion, and Debauchery, Luxzes and all her avatars are able to make all sentient and non-sentient beings fall for them. This ability works regardless of gender or sexuality. To those strong enough to resist it, their concentration and focus is reduced significantly. Heartbreaker *Splits atoms apart, causing a violent explosion. Depending on the avatar, the extent of the damage caused varies. However, a potent wielder of this power is able to split atoms at a quantic level. Case in point: Janim Ikin. Soul Stealing *Most avatars of Luxzes feed off the desire of living creatures. The process of sucking out their desire is usually fatal and permanently damages the soul. More potent wielders may simply touch a person before sucking out their desire. Barrier Creation *Luxzes' barriers are usually made up of the very same concept she embodies. Thus, one must bypass the concept of lust, passion and debauchery before they can attack her. Trivia Luxzus' Avatars are just names of pop-stars spelt backwards. Go ahead, try it. Key: Avatars | True Luxzes Gallery Yoon-seseon-.jpg|Avatar Araiik Felix-liu-felixlau-1435203360.jpg|Avatar Annahir 1ec723dce98e555363e969cea83691aa.jpg|Avatar Yrrep Ytak 2f18f6ff4f280592d11193708a663e4c.jpg|Avatar Anaira Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Ovenverse Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Empathy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1